dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arenema (4e Race)
Arenema Adaptable, ambitious, driven, and people of many paths Of all the races of the world, Arenema are the most adaptable and diverse. Arenema cultures vary greatly depending on the location of the civilization, and the cultures of other nearby races. Arenema can excel in any path they choose to follow, though they lack the powers and abilities unique to other races. Play an Arenema if you want... * to be a decisive, resourceful hero * To have the most versatility and flexibility of any race. * to be able to excel at any class you choose. * To be a member of a race that favors any class. Physical Qualities Arenema come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and colors. Arenema skin can be dark or pale, or anything in between, though skin color tends to vary with climate. Arenema hair can be of a variety of shades of brown, blond, or black. Arenema eye colors are most often brown or blue attire varies greatly with climate, culture and personal preference. Those of high standing in society tend to prefer ostentatious garb with expensive jewelry, while those of low standing tend to wear simple clothes. Arenema life spans tend to vary with class and civilization; commoners may not live past 80 , while those of high standing may live for 150 years or more Playing an Arenema Arenema can be decisive and rash, often with an explorer's spirit that leads to Arenema taking the adventurer's path far more frequently than many other races. These traits make Arenema an indomitable race that can survive through the direst circumstances. Arenema typically hurl themselves into the unknown with little thought for the consequences until they arise. The Arenema instinct to "leap without looking" often leads them into danger that they sometimes cannot escape from, for all their tenacity. Arenema are an ambitious race, driven to achieve their goals to a far greater degree than any other race, This ambition can lead them to acts of great cruelty but it can also lead them to greatness. Their ambition also makes them impatient and prone to self-deception. The self-reliance and bravery of Arenema makes them tend to be a hateful pious races that put their faith in the gods They are evolved human beings and their overall brain power is around 15 percent while their ancestor commonly could only use 10 percent. do to this Arenema often look down on or despise humans seeing them as nothing more than the weaker older race and in many situations genocides were attempted in which other races had to eventually intervene for the sake of the humans. After several failed genocides the Arenema race eventually decided to leave after manufacturing a device said to be capable of transporting their entire race to a different dimension. their civilization hasn't been seen since and only several thousand remain. The knowledge of their people has become one of the most sought after secrets in the world. ' Arenema Characteristics:' Adaptable, ambitious, bold, corruptible, creative, driven, hardy, pragmatic, resourceful, territorial, and intolerant to the weak. Male Names: Afzal, Augustus, Bohumir, Magnus, Onyekachi, Yuuma Female Names: Ereshkigal, Mayu, Onyekachi, Rupinder, Tai ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category: Type Category: Subtype ---- Category:Add New Category:4e